The present invention relates to a power converter and a related method, more particularly, to a power converter adapted to convert DC power to AC power to obtain driving electric power by which an AC motor is driven and its related method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-292703 discloses a structure wherein coolers are located between a motor and a power converter to cool both the motor and the power converter, and the motor and the power converter are unitarily formed by means of the coolers to allow power semiconductor modules of the power converter to be forcibly cooled by the coolers.